


Dark Love

by Castiel_the_Asstiel



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cheating, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a way, Little plot, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Somewhat, Unconscious Sex, Why Did I Write This?, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_Asstiel/pseuds/Castiel_the_Asstiel
Summary: Mark has visited Dark many times while unconscious but once he wakes he forgets it. One night he's talking to his dark persona and things... escalate.~~~SMUT ONE SHOT~~~





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. All I see is darkness. I don't know where I am. It feels so familiar as if I've been here many times, but I can't place it.  
"Mark." A deep voice calls my name. I know that voice. It's my own, but distorted. Mine, yet not. It calls me again.  
"Mark" Louder now, he is closer. Who? I'm not sure.  
"Mark" Now I know it. It's loud and clear. That's Dark. He's me, but also not. Like the voice, his is mine but mine is not his.  
"Dark" I respond to him and hear a light chuckle.  
"Wondered how long it would take you. Normally takes longer." Normally? This happens often?  
"Yes, this does happen often, Mark. But you always forget." How did he know I was thinking that?  
"We are one, Mark. I know everything you think. And if you learned to, you could know everything I think. But you refuse to learn." A light, yellow and orange, like a fire, lit the area and I could now see him off in the distance coming towards me. He looks a lot like me, but at the same time,  
looks like my polar opposite. He's a darker version of me. Why am I here? How did I get here? Should I ask him? Or will he respond without me saying anything? Fuck it.  
"How and why am I here?" I demanded. He gives a light laugh before responding.  
"How? You've entered your subconscious, it happens often, especially during sleep. But you forget. Why? I don't know." He seems like he's telling the truth, but how can I trust him. He's a lot closer now, almost in front of me.  
"Mark, you can always trust me. I'd never lie to you. You're me, how could I?" He smirks while talking but sounds honest. He is right in front of me now. I don't know what to say. This may seem odd with him being me and, but he's kind of.... attractive. He's smirking again. Shit, I forgot, he can hear my thoughts. He grabs my wrists and pulls me into him before whispering.  
"You're not to bad looking yourself, Mark." I blush. How can my dark self make me blush? He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in closer as I wrap my arms around his neck. Our foreheads are touching and our lips are centimeters apart.  
"Dark, this is wrong." I whisper to him. He smirks.  
"Then I don't want to be right, Mark." He moves my hands to his hips and cups my cheeks then he kisses me. His lips don't feel like I thought they would. They're soft, but slightly chapped. He tastes like... cinnamon? He chuckles. He must know of my confusion. I expect him to explain but instead he runs his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly give him. He runs his tongue across mine and plays with it, making me let out a moan. He smirks while we kiss and slowly moves his hands down to my ass and squeezes it, making me moan again. I hear an odd noise from behind me and Dark pushes me down onto a bed that wasn't their before. He climbs on top of me and goes back to kissing me. He kisses my jaw and then down to my neck. When he kisses one spot I can't help but moan out his name and arch my back. He starts to grind against me, causing both him and myself to moan. He slips his hand up my shirt and then pulls it off of me.  
"I've always wanted you, Mark. You have no idea." He says as he runs his hands over my chest and slightly plays with my nipple. I then take off his shirt and grab his ass. He groans lightly and I start to unbuckle his belt. When I finally get it off and unbutton his jeans I can see how hard and big he is. My breath catches in my throat at the sight. He chuckles lightly and continues to kiss my neck. I completely pull off his pants and boxers and begin to stroke him. He let's out a moan and begins to unbutton my jeans. I wrapped my hand around his cock and continued to move my hand up and down his cock faster, making him let out a series of moans and groans and call out my name. He gets my pants off and I see he pulled my boxers off at the same time. He moves downward on my body, his dick sliding out of my hand, until he reaches my cock. He runs a tongue on my slit. I moan loudly as he takes all of me into his mouth at once and then bobs his head up and down. His tongue slides all over my cock as I cry out in pleasure at his actions.  
"Fuck, Dark! Gah!" I groan. And even though I'm not looking at him, I know he's smirking. He then pulls his mouth away with a slight popping noise and whine at the loss before he kisses my lips once more. While he's distracted I flip us over, I thought he might be annoyed since I assume his preferred potion is top but he actually seems to like it. He notices my look and tries to look ticked off but I know.  
"Now, Dark, do you like being on the bottom?" I whisper in his ear, teasing. He stutters out incoherent noises then looks away. I place a finger under his chin and turn his head towards me. "I see, so what you want is for to fuck you nice and hard, yeah?" I whisper to him. He shivers underneath me but whispers a "Yes." to me. I smirk and tell him I need lube but he shakes his head and I furrow my brows at him till he grabs my hand and begins to suck on my fingers. Once they're wet enough I slide them out of his mouth and slowly push one inside of him. He moans into my shoulder as I add in a second one. Seeing as he isn't exactly human, I doubt it really hurts him to have something pushed up his ass but I move my fingers around to stretch him out regardless. After a bit, I pull my fingers out and position myself to slide easily into his entrance. He moans immediately and throws his head back as I thrust into him at a growing rate. I groan into his skin as I continue to thrust hardly and moans my my name and cries out profanities.  
"Fuck, Mark! God, I'm so close!" He cries breathlessly. "I am too, baby!" I moan as thrust harder into him as reach closer and closer to my climax. After more moans and cries I come inside of Dark as his come splatters all over my chest. After a few more thrusts as we ride out our climaxes I pull out of him and lay next him breathing heavily. I turn over to see him as he lays there breathing heavily as well. I scoot closer to him and cuddle up to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist as he wraps an arm around me. For the first time I hear what he's thinking.  
'I love you, Mark.' I hear him think. "I love you too, Dark." I mumble into his chest as I fall asleep.

I wake up in my bed next to my boyfriend, Jacksepticeye. I sigh as I realize Dark isn't here with me but the remains of what happened are. Meaning my pants are wet from my ejaculation. I sigh as I get uonto change. How could I do that to Jack? Does that count as cheating if Dark is technically me? I don't know but I'm worried he'll find out.  
"Don't worry Mark, I won't tell." I hear Dark say in my head. I smile at his voice. I know that Jack is a great person and I'm lucky to have him. But as I lay down next to him I can't help but wish it was Dark there and not him.


	2. Full story?

So Dark Love has gotten a lot of kudos, especially considering its a one shot, so would anyone be interested in a full story?!?

Also, THANKS SO MUCH FOR (when this was made) 35 KUDOS!! I KNOW A LOT OF PEOPLE HAVE A LOT MORE BUT FFS I'M AMAZED!!!!!!!

So if this becomes a full story I have lots of ideas but updates would sometimes take a while. But I would be as frequent as possible!!! I love you all!! Please tell me your ideas on a full story in the comments!! Thanks!!!


	3. Full story!!!!

So I asked if y'all wanted a full story and the answer is yes!!! I even got some awesome story ideas and some really nice feedback! It'll be up as soon as possible! I love you guys!!


End file.
